1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to memory access and more particularly to an integrated circuit (IC) with reduced electromagnetic interference induced by memory access.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile electronic device, such as a cell phone or a personal digital assistant (PDA), may contain several integrated circuits with different functionalities. For example, the mobile electronic device may include a display driver integrated circuit for driving a panel, e.g., a liquid crystal display panel.
For a display driver integrated circuit, an embedded memory is used as a frame buffer for storing image data to be displayed. Typically, a static random access memory (SRAM) is used due to its advantages of having low power consumption, high speeds and simple operations. The image data is subsequently displayed on a panel
With development of mobile electronic devices, demand for mobile electronic devices with various multimedia applications have increased, e.g., animation or multimedia streaming display. Thus, increasing the frequency required to refresh the embedded memory with updated image data. However, periodic and high frequency refresh operations of embedded memories usually result in power loss and increased electromagnetic interference (EMI) radiated from the driver integrated circuit. Since some components of the mobile electronic device are sensitive and susceptible to EMI radiation, e.g., a wireless communication module, those components may function improperly or fail to operate if electromagnetic interference (EMI) is too high.
Therefore, an improved method is desired to lower electromagnetic interference (EMI) levels emitted from the driver integrated circuit during memory access operations.